


Gifs for the BBTP challenge on IJ

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queer as Folk (US), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: B/J 403 chair sex, Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, animations, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You shouldn't look at this while you're at work! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gifs for the BBTP challenge on IJ

**Author's Note:**

> You shouldn't look at this while you're at work! ;)

OMG,DUE TO SOME SERIOUS TECHNICAL PROBLEMS I ALMOST DIDN'T MAKE IT!!!!!!

But now I'm here and it's still Sep 1st somewhere (Hawaii I believe?) so here we go:

THIS is my contribution to the **[Bring Back The Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge)** on IJ

Say hi to MR. TOMMY JOE RATLIFF!And yes, THIS is porn!  
I swear this dude oozes sex and porn as soon as he hits the stage!  
  
Minxie said eyefucking totally counts as porn.Hee...

DAMN,BOY!!!!  
[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/Tommy1soooopresh.gif)  
Click for full size!

And no, this isn't new but the new stuff will follow soon.

Soooooooo THIS one is pure porn, don't ya think? *droooooooools*  
  
Also not new but Pfft. ;D

  
It's all about the eyefucking and the lips-hair-lashes porn!!  
[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTAlbany01.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata01.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata02.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata03.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata03.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata05.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata06.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata07.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata08.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata09.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata10.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTBorgata11.gif)

[ ](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyFreshtival03eyefucksus.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyGNTCMlick.gif)  
Yo, tonguefucking da boss!!

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyFreshtival02eyefuckshisboss.gif)  
Eyefucking da boss!! ;)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyFreshtival01tattooporn.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyFreshtival04hand_guitarporn.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyFreshtival05hand_guitar_neckporn.gif)  
Hand and guitar porn!

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/TommyFreshtival06.gif)  
Yes, you fierce little pixie bitch!YOU totally made us drool!! ;)

Wanna ~~drool all over~~ see some B/J fake real porn?

  
[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex02.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex03.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex04.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex05.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex06.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex07.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex08.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex09.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex10.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex11.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex12.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex13.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex14.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex15.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex16.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex17.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex10.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex11.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex12.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex13.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex14.gif)

 

[](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex15.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex16.gif) [](http://i1011.photobucket.com/albums/af239/qafmaniac2/My%20Tommy%20big%20gifs/B_J403chairsex17.gif)  
No words needed, right? ;)

Don't forget to click the thumbnails for full size viewing pleasure.

**ENJOY!!**


End file.
